Unexpected Circumstances
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: Betrayed by almost everyone he considered family, Harry Potter is now a Dark Hunter. He along with his little sister Kristine and the newly immortal Weasley twins travel to New Orleans to prevent the end of the world. Again. Did I mention that Kristine is an Atlantean goddess? Not set during any of the books.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Harry Potter or the Dark Hunter series. They belong to the lovely Ladies J. K. Rowling and Sherrilyn Kenyon.  
**

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Kristine's POV~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

"NO! NO! LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO, DAMN YOU!" Kristine Potter shrieked, thrashing against her captors, watching as they tortured her big brother. Ron Weasley stepped forward, a sadistic grin on his face and a knife in his hand. She watched as he thrust the knife into her brother and twisted the handle. Saw the life leave his oh-so-green eyes. They released her then and she scrambled to his side, throwing Ronald away from him. She took one look at his shredded body, threw her head back and screamed in anguish. Rage and crippling grief surging through her veins, she took the knife from his stomach, her hazel eyes glowing with power and fury, and turned on the ones who killed the most important person in her world. The only person in her world. She flicked her wrist, sending them all flying. Turning in quick succession, moving far too rapidly for any of the shocked witches and wizards to catch her, she killed them. First was Molly Weasley, for pretending to be the mother they never had. Then her husband, then Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Ginny. The only Weasleys left alive were Fred and George, and they were still chained, unconscious, to the wall for trying to help them. Then she went for Hermione Granger. The last to die was Albus Dumbledore, who looked at her with that same grandfatherly disappointment that had led to this, even though he knew she was going to kill him. She snapped his neck, and fell to her knees, crawling back to her brother's body, cradling his head and running her fingers through his hair, sobbing.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Harry's POV~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

Harry glared his hatred at his former best friend. He felt the knife enter his body, twist inside his body. As he expelled his last breath, his soul screamed at the betrayal. A tall, elegant, red headed woman appeared before him,

"I am the goddess Artemis. I can give you the vengeance you seek," she told him, "but there is a price."

"What?" Harry demanded. She smirked at him,

"Your soul and your servitude. You will be immortal, but you will no longer be allowed to walk in the light of day, you can not contact anyone from your old life, and you must Hunt the Diamons - soul-sucking demons - and destroy them. In exchange, you will get one day to exact your vengeance."

Harry glared at her,

"I'm not leaving my sister. You can forget your deal." he spat. A chuckle had both the wizard and the goddess spinning around in shock and - in Artemis' case - anger to see a beautiful blond woman watching them, her swirling eyes alight with amusement.

"You!" the goddess shrieked, "What are you doing here?!" she demanded. The woman sneered,

"That is no business of yours, bitch."

She turned back to Harry with a warm smile,

"I am Apollymi, Atlantean Goddess of Destruction. I just finished speaking with your sister. You will not have to part from her - though she is a goddess of the Atlantean Pantheon now and you will be a lap dog for the Greek gods." she told him apologetically. Harry grinned ruefully,

"Not much different than my human life then?" he asked sarcastically. Apollymi smiled sadly,

"I am sorry, little one, but there is nothing I can do."

Harry shrugged,

"I get to stay with my sister and I'm pretty sure she's already killed the traitors and freed the twins. As long as the three of them are safe, I'll be fine." he turned back to Artemis, "Fine, you have your deal, but only on the condition that I can keep my sister and the twins with me."

Artemis glared at him,

"Fine. You'll be sent for training tomorrow."

Harry inclined his head and the Goddess of the Hunt disappeared. He addressed Apollymi again,

"Is she alright?"

Apollymi nodded, and amused smirk on her face,

"Yes, and the first thing she did with her new powers was make those pet terrors of yours immortal. They were thrilled when she woke them and told them. They're now waiting for you to return."

Harry inclined his head once more in thanks. Apollymi smiled at him again before she, too, disappeared. Harry went back to his now soulless body.

Harry Potter opened his once emerald green eyes, causing his sister to weep at their now dark color.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to the people who have favorited and followed this story. I love you all, but I would love you more if you would review. Reviews make me happy.**

* * *

Ash arched a brow when three people popped into existence beside his newest hunter.

"Who are you?"

The girl grinned,

"I'm Kristine Potter, Harry's sister, that's Fred Weasley and beside me is his twin George. We're here to watch you train Harrykins and maybe pick up a few things as well. Also, your mum told me to tell you that we need to talk privately later." she told him matter-of-factly. Ash froze and stared at the petite red head in horror.

"How much do you know-?"

"Everything." she answered sadly. Ash snarled at her, but before he could leave, she grabbed his arm and forced him to meet her eyes. What he saw there stunned him. The compassion in her gaze made him want to look away, but she refused to let him.

"I will not judge you." she told him softly, "Nor will I allow you feel shame over something you could not control. Train Harry, and when you are done, come find me and we will talk. Okay?"

He nodded, unable to speak. Kristine smiled kindly and kissed his cheek, then her brothers before grabbing the hands of the two ginger boys on either side of her and disappearing.

Kristine walked around the island while she waited for Ash to finish Harry's training for the day. The twins had gone to find some humans to prank and she was getting bored. So she decided to go down to the pretty ocean she had seen earlier. She had never been to the ocean before. It was beautiful. So was the man sitting on the surf board in the middle of it. A man who looked very unhappy to see her on his beach. She blinked when he appeared beside her.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. Kristine shrugged,

"Ash is training Harry, the twins are off pranking someone, and I'm bored. So I decided to come here. I've never been to the ocean before, which is kind of sad, really, seeing as we used to live on an island."

The man stared at her, nonplussed.

"Go entertain yourself somewhere else."

She shook her head,

"Nope. I told you. I've never been to the ocean before. I'm going swimming." she told him matter-of-factly. She flashed herself down to the water, now wearing a neon green bikini. Savitar sighed and decided to join her. At least he'd be able to keep an eye on her while she was on his island.

Hours later, Acheron found the young goddess playing in the water, swimming away from Savitar as she could. The Chthonian had a look of pure rage on his face as he chased the giggling girl. Ash saw why when he realized that Savitar's once black swimsuit was now a bright, vibrant pink. He sighed, tucked his lip in, and whistled loudly. Both turned their attention to him. Kristine squealed and flashed to his side. He raised a brow,

"Why are you antagonizing Savitar?"

She cocked her head to the side,

"That's his name? I wonder why he wouldn't tell me…" she trailed off thoughtfully. Ash clicked his fingers in her face. She snapped out of it and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. Well, I told him my name, but when I asked him his, he just kept telling me 'your worst nightmare'. So I turned his suit pink." she shrugged. Then squeaked and hid behind Ash when she caught sight of an angry Savitar headed towards them. Ash chuckled,

"Nice suit, Sav."

Savitar snarled.

"Get her to change it back."

Ash turned back to the girl and gestured at Sav. She pouted for a bit, but finally waved her hand and changed the color back. Ash grabbed her arm and flashed them both out before Savitar could say anything. They appeared in the throne room in Katoteros, Ash shoving her down in a chair.

"What do you know and how do you know it?" he demanded. She sighed sadly.

"I told you, Apostolos, I know everything - and I know because your mother told me when she made me a goddess. She thinks I can help you."

Ash stared at her.

"How did she -"

Kristine grinned,

"Did you know that a god or goddess trapped in Kolasis can project themselves and their powers into mortal world when they take interest in a certain mortal/mortals?"

He shook his head,

"No."

She slumped back in the chair.

"Well, now you do. You also now know the answer to your questions."

The two sat in silence while Ash processed the information. Eventually, the tension in the room became too much for Kristine and an evil grin split her face.

"So…. How's Harry's training going?"

This got the response she wanted: Ash laughed.

"He's doing better than most of my new Dark Hunters. He doesn't complain at least."

Kristine smiled tightly.

"Yeah. Harry and I learned a long time ago to suffer in silence. You gave him something for the pain, right? Because he won't ask for it and he probably let you push him farther than he needed to go. He's not going to tell you when it gets to be too much."

Ash stared at her, uncomprehending for a moment. Then he growled.

"Who?"

She gave him a startled look.

"Ash? You're not thinking about going after them, are you?" she asked hesitantly. He gave her droll look.

"No, I thought I'd send them a gift basket and a congratulations note for beating up two kids." he answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. She held up her hands.

"No need to get snippy, mate! I was just going to say that they're not really worth the energy."

He raised a brow,

"So I should just let them live?"

She shrugged,

"I don't see why not. They'll get what's coming to them eventually. Ash - who's fault is that you are where you are today?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject. "Was it Estes? You? Artemis? Apollo?"

Ash hung his head.

"Me." he whispered. She raised a brow.

"So you voluntarily became a whore at the age of seven? You willingly let Artemis drug you? You knowingly let her bring you back? You knew Ryssa was going to die that night?" she asked the questions in quick succession, not giving Acheron time to answer. Ash glared at her.

"NO! I didn't know she was going to die! I didn't want to be a whore! I didn't know she was drugging me! I thought she loved me! I didn't want to come back!"

She grinned at him.

"Exactly! So why are you so ashamed of a past that you couldn't control? Why do you blame yourself for Ryssa's and your nephew's deaths? You didn't kill them. You didn't want them dead. You loved them. You were a child when your uncle started you in prostitution. Apollo killed you and Artemis is a bitch. I'll ask you again. Who is to blame for where you are now?"

"Artemis?" it came out as a question and the hesitancy in the Atlantean's voice made her sigh.

"Okay, let me put it like this. When I was a child, my uncle forced me into prostitution as well. Was that my fault? I was tied down and made to watch my brother be tortured and murdered by the very people he nearly gave his life to protect. Was his death and pain my fault?"

"No!" Ash protested vehemently. Kristine smiled,

"See! That's what I mean! You and I have similar backgrounds, Apostolos. If what happened to me and my brother wasn't my fault, then how is your past yours?"

Ash stared at her for a moment, then shook his head,

"It's not the same."

She sighed and got to her feet, holding her hand out to him. He took it cautiously.

"Take us to your room. We're going to be sharing a bed unless you bring a lover here. We'll just be sleeping, Acheron. Relax."

She had known that this would take time, but she wasn't going to give up on him. Ash nodded and flashed them to his room. He stripped and climbed into bed. Kristine blushed and transfigured her clothes into a night gown before crawling into bed beside him. She snuggled closer and lay her head on his shoulder, quickly falling asleep. Ash tried to say awake. He didn't feel comfortable having someone in his bed. But something was making him sleepy, and eventually he joined her in sleep.

* * *

**Please, please, please, please review!"**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Kristine woke up alone. She sighed and rolled out of bed, wondering if Ash had a kitchen. She summoned her trunk and rooted around in it for clothes to wear for the day. She started with leather pants, a royal purple halter top, and dragon hide boots. Then she tried on regular jeans and a solid colored t-shirt. Next she put on a long, flowing skirt and a modest peasant blouse. Finally she settled with a simple, canary yellow sundress, braiding her auburn hair and deciding to forgo shoes. She walked around the immense marble palace, her eyes wide with wonder. It was beautiful. But it was also cold and impersonal. It wasn't a home - just a house. She eventually found her way back to the thrown room, and was surprised to see what appeared to be a young college student watching a shopping channel, a handsome, emotionless man sitting beside her. She cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the two occupants of the room. The man was on his feet immediately, a sword in his hand, but he stopped short when the girl ran over to Kristine and latched onto her arm.

"_Akra_-Kristie! _Akri_ is out training the happy man. He says he'll talk to after training tonight. _Akra_, can we go to Sanctuary? Please, please, please, please?"

Kristie shot the man a helpless look and he laughed.

"I take it you know Ash?"

She nodded, looking lost. He smiled and held out a hand, which she shook nervously after he banished the sword.

"I'm Alexion. This is Ash's daughter Simi."

Kristie nodded, looking a little less confused.

"And what is Sanctuary?"

Alexion laughed again,

"It's a restaurant/bar in New Orleans."

"Does Ash normally let her go there?" she asked cautiously. He nodded,

"Yes, but only if she's with him or Savitar."

"I'm guessing _Akri_ is Ash?"

He nodded,

"Yes. How do you know him?"

Kristie grinned.

"His mum made me the Atlantean Goddess of Trickery and Mayhem… and… er… we may have…sorta… sharedabedlastnight." she finished in a rush, blushing furiously. Alexion looked amused.

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked teasingly. The blush deepened.

"W-we shared a… a bed last night." she answered, avoiding his gaze. Alexion chuckled at her embarrassed look, which intensified when two identical boys appeared out of no where, lecherous grins on their faces.

"What's this?" asked the one on the left.

"Has our Lily been sullied?" continued the one on the right, both converging on her and looking her up and down. Kristie fought back her embarrassment and shoved them off.

"No! Your lily-flower is still lily-white." she snapped at them. The two nodded to each other and grinned.

"Good." answered the one on the left.

"Because if he touches you…" said the right.

"… or does anything you don't approve of…" continued the left.

"… we'll kill him." they finished together. Kristie rolled her eyes, but a smiled tugged at her lips.

"Don't you two have someone to be pranking?" she asked pointedly. They smirked at her before disappearing. Alexion raised an inquiring brow. She grinned sheepishly at him.

"Sorry 'bout that. That was Fred and George. They tend to be… overprotective." she said with shrug. He smirked at her,

"The Goddess of Trickery and Mayhem has two overprotective older brothers?"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"They're not blood related… they just appointed themselves my protectors when I was eleven. They did the same for my big brother, Harry. He's the one Ash's training now."

Alexion shot her look of disbelief.

"And he's _happy_ about it?" he demanded incredulously, remembering Simi's earlier words. Kristie laughed.

"Knowing Harry? Probably, yeah." she shrugged again, "He'll most likely see it as gaining more skills to protect his baby sister."

Alexion nodded.

"You know," he began suggestively, "If you asked Acheron, I'm pretty sure he would let you take Simi to Sanctuary."

Simi and Kristie beamed at him, Kristie kissing him on the cheek, before disappearing to find Ash. Alexion chuckled, putting a hand on the spot where she'd kissed him. He sighed. Yet another woman who had him wrapped around her finger. Well, at least he knew one thing for certain. If Ash hurt her… there would be hell to pay.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Harry's training session ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

Harry wiped the sweat from his brow and lunged at Acheron again, a snarl on his face as the Atlantean taunted him.

"Oh, come on!" he smirked, dodging Harry, "How are you going to protect Kristine if you can't even touch your enemy?"

"That sounded really, really wrong." said a disgusted, childish voice from outside Harry's peripheral vision. Harry smiled at the sound of his baby sister's voice. Ash sighed and gestured for Harry to take a break.

"What are the two of you doing here?"

Harry turned to see his sister standing next to a tall, Goth girl and raised a brow. 'Ash's daughter' she mouthed at him. Harry nodded his understanding. Kristie grinned at Ash.

"Simi wants to go to Sanctuary and I was wondering if I could take her."

Ash looked uncertain for a moment, but at the pleading look both girls gave him, he caved. The two beamed and Kristie darted forward to kiss the seemingly cold Dark-Hunter on the cheek. As soon as both girls disappeared, Harry began started snickering.

"Mate, you are whipped." he told the god. Ash shot him a dirty look before saying,

"Again!"

Harry smirked and lunged again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sanctuary was loud and crowded. Kristine loved it! Apparently the owners new Simi, because they kept plying her with food. She ate constantly, never stopping and whining when the food didn't come fast enough. She didn't explode from the amount of food she ate and she didn't get sick, which confused the young goddess. She eventually asked Simi what she was, because she obviously wasn't human. Simi grinned at her.

"Oh, the Simi is a Charonte! _Akri_ can tell you about it later, but we likes to eat a lot with lots of barbeque sauce."

Kristine blinked, then laughed.

"Now I know what to get you for Christmas and your birthday!"

Simi beamed at her and went back to eating. A band started playing - the Howlers she thought they were called. She wanted to dance, but Kristine never liked to dance alone, so she searched the crowd for someone to dance with. Her eyes landed on one of the bouncers. He'd just come off his shift. She went over to him and held out a hand, grinning.

"I'm Kristie."

The man grinned and Kristine was suddenly struck by how drop-dead gorgeous he was. There wasn't an inch of him that wasn't bulging with muscle and he had curly blonde hair pulled back from a chiseled face and blues eyes that made her melt. On his arm was a double bow-and-arrow tattoo. He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Dev. How may I be of service?" he asked, winking flirtatiously. She laughed.

"I'm looking for someone to dance with and you were the first person I saw." she answered honestly. He smirked at her.

"Lead the way, M'lady."

Kristie snickered.

"Do you know the last time someone called me that?"

Dev shook his head, grinning.

"Nope. You wanna tell me?"

"I was thirteen. I used to go to boarding school in Scotland and we were hosting a Yule Ball that year. Some jack ass upper-classman dared someone in the year above me to ask me out and he did it with flare. Got me a beautiful bouquet of blue roses, got down on one knee in front of the whole school and asked 'M'lady Kristine, would you do me the honor of attending the Yule Ball with me?' he said it in the poshiest voice. I almost died laughing, but I went to the Ball with him."

Dev laughed.

"Your boarding school still has Balls?"

She shrugged.

"I'm British, what do you expect?"

He continued to chuckle as the reached the dance floor and the pace of the song picked up. Kristie's body swayed with the beat of the drum, her hand grabbing Dev's, dragging him with her. She let his hands fall on her hips as he moved behind her, closing her eyes and losing her self in the music. She had no idea how long she danced with Dev, but they both stopped abruptly when _Sweet Home Alabama _began playing. Her new friend laughed at the pout on her face.

"Sorry, but we have to play that whenever Ash comes."

Kristine wrinkled her nose.

"You play _that_ when Ash comes in?" she asked. At Dev's nod, she snickered.

"I'd play _Highway to Hell_." she told him. He laughed with her, and it wasn't until he leaned closed to speak in her ear that she noticed that he hadn't removed his hands from her hips.

"How old are you anyway?"

She smirked at him,

"I'm twenty-two, but I think I see my big brother walking in with Ash, and neither one of them look happy."

Dev immediately dropped his hands and recoiled as though he'd been scalded.

"Damn it." he whined, "You had to belong to Ash, didn't you?"

She tilted her head to the side, puzzled.

"What makes you think he looks like that because of me?"

He snorted.

" 'Cause, _chère_, Simi is with Aimee and he's looking over at us. I don't think he wants me touching you."

Kristine shook her head at him and kissed his cheek before running towards Ash and her brother.

"Thanks for the dance, Dev!" she called over her shoulder. He watched as she greeted Ash and the short, dark-haired man he assumed to be her brother. She hugged the unknown man, but looked uncertainly at Ash, who was looking anywhere but at her. She glared at him before stomping over to Simi. Dev shook his head and went to greet the Dark-Hunter leader.

"Hey, Ash."

The Atlantean glared at him.

"Do you remember what I said about Simi?"

Dev nodded.

"She's off-limits."

"The same thing goes for Kristine." he growled at the bearswain. The short Dark-Hunter snorted.

"Who are you?" Dev asked curiously. The man smirked.

"Harry Potter." he answered, accepting Dev's offered hand and introduction before turning to his boss. "You can't decide who she spends time with or who she decides to rope into dancing with her. She'll skin you."

Ash glanced over at the girl skeptically.

"I think I can take her." he told the Brit dryly. Harry just grinned and joined his sister and Simi.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Katoteros ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

Kristine crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the infuriating Atlantean lying in bed.

"Mind telling me exactly what I did to piss you off?" she demanded. Ash didn't look up from his guitar. They had retreated to Ash's room after Kristine had demanded the man talk to her. She growled at him.

"Is this about Dev? Because you aren't my father, Acheron Parthenopaeus. Do you think that, because I'm younger than you, I'm a little girl who can't defend herself? I don't need another over-protective big brother, Apostolos. I'm here to help you heal. I want to be your friend. Not your daughter or your little sister."

He finally looked up.

"I don't know why I'm acting like a world-class jack ass right now. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Kristine sighed and crawled onto the bed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder. She felt him tense and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Relax, Ash, I'm not going to hurt you. Now lay down on your stomach."

He gave her a startled look.

"What?"

She grinned at him.

"I'm going to give you a back massage. You need to be on your stomach for this." she answered. He began shaking his head immediately, going still when Kristine ran a hand despondently through his hair. She sighed again.

"Acheron, I'm not going to hurt you, but you need to trust me. Now lay down on your stomach."

Ash sighed, but, reluctantly, did as he was told. Kristine beamed and straddled his hips, but before she could do much more than that, Ash decided he wanted to be a prat.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on, Miss Lily." he teased. Kristine had stripped down to her under wear and was now sitting on the Atlantean wearing nothing but a bra and panties. She huffed and began working the muscles in his shoulders.

"Oh, shut up. The twins and Harry decided that since I never willingly had sex with anyone, I'm still a virgin."

Ash nodded his head, then moaned as she worked the kinks out of his neck. Kristine smirked down at him.

"Glad you let me at your back now?" she teased. Ash was too far gone to notice.

"Yes." he groaned. She smiled and continued to massage him until he was completely boneless beneath her. When she finally felt that she'd done enough, she slid off of him. Ash made a noise of protest when she stopped, and Kristine laughed.

"I take it you enjoyed that, then?" she teased. He rolled his eyes, but nodded. A gentle smile tugged her lips. "Then I'll do it more often. Do you want to talk now or go to sleep?" she asked softly. He shook his head.

"I just want to sleep." he answered quietly. She sighed and nodded, kissing his cheek, letting him roll onto his back and laying her head on his shoulder. He cut off the light and they both fell into troubled dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I've read through Unexpected Circumstances and… I don't like it. Ash is trusting Kristine too quickly and Ash just doesn't trust people. Besides, some of my characters aren't getting enough screen time. So I've decided to rewrite it. Sorry to anyone who likes this version, but I will be leaving it up. It will just be discontinued. I'm really, really sorry.**


End file.
